The Ghost of Jacob
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: A new mystery for the 5 teens to solve involving the Ghost of Jacob Marrely.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-doo or the Christmas Carol.

* * *

"Hello is this Mystery Inc.?" a frantic voice asked over the phone.

"Yes," the voice of Fred clearly answered.

"I need your guy's help," the voice said more rushed than before.

"What kind of ghost or monster do you have?" Fred asked knowing what the man wanted.

"It's so horrible, it's the ghost of Jacob Marrely," the man sounded more scared then Fred had ever heard.

"Jacob Marrely?" Fred asked trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

"Yes, he walks around my castle. His chains clank and he constantly moans," the man whispered into the phone afraid Jacob would hear him.

"Oh that Jacob Marrely," Fred realized that Jacob Marrely was the ghost in the Christmas Carol. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't do foney calls," Fred told the man hanging up the phone.

"Who was it Freddy?" Velma asked looking up from her science magazine.

"Fake call," Fred sighed sitting down next to her.

"I wish we would get some work," Velma said adjusting her glasses.

"Where did the other three go?" Fred realized looking around the room.

"Daphne took the two to get the pizza," Velma informed her helpless friend.

"Great we aren't going to get any," Fred stood up and headed to the kitchen to make himslef a sandwhich.

"Pizza," Shaggy announced kicking the front door open.

"Rizza rive me rome," Scooby-doo said walking in after Shaggy.

"Well where is it?" Fred asked looking at the two.

"Daphne's got it," Shaggy pointed behind him. Fred looked to see Daphne struggling with 10 boxes of pizza on one hand. Finally she walked into the room, exasperated she dropped all the boxes on the floor.

"Ren recond rule," Scooby shouted as him, Shaggy, and Fred dove into the pizza mess.

"Well that's groovy," Velma walked over to Daphne. They watched as the guys ate and fought over the fallen pizza.

"Ans a small mushroom and ham pizza for the girls," Daphne smiled producing a pizza from behind her back.

"Sweet," Velma's eyes lite up as the walked into the kitchen to eat it. As they finished their pizza aand the boys were well done eating their pizza the phone rang.

"I got it," Daphne announced walking over to the phone. "Hello."

"Is this Mystery Inc.?" The voice from before asked.

"Yes it is, what would you like us to solve?" Daphne asked the man politely.

I have a ghost, he moans and makes noises, I can't sleep at night," the man said, you could tell he was trembling.

"Do you live in an expensive house?" She asked already thinking of possible reasong for the hauntings.

"Yes I live in an old Castle Mansion," the man told her.

"Alright if you will give me all your information we can be there tomorrow morning," she told him picking up a pen and pad of paper.

"Finally we got a mystery to solve," Shaggy said from the other room. He was laying on the floor with the button on his pants broken.

"Ray!" Scooby celebrated also on the floor unable to move.

"We got a job!" Daphne yelled from the kitchen after she had hung up the phone.

"Let's celebrate, Ice Cream anyone?" Velma came from the kitchen with a jug of Ice Cream.

"Uhh," The boys moaned as the girls laughed at them.

**WITH GHOST MAN**

"Thank you," he told Daphne as they hung up with each other.

The man was young maybe in his late 20's. He stood about 6ft tall, with short wavy brown hair. His body was thin, but with strong features.

"Women," he scoffed sitting in the chair next to the telephone.

"Ro-o-b-e-e-rt," an eery voice shouted the man's name. Robert could hear chains as the ghost of Jacob Marrely walked towards him.

"What is it Jacob?" Robert gruffed not wanting to hear the dead man's ranting.

"You too will have these chains. I made these chains during life," Jacob moaned as Robert got up and walked up stairs.

"I'm going to bed, good night Jacob," Robert waved the ghost off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Fred this place is huge and creepy," Daphne admitted as they drove up to the Castle Mansion.

"We should be used to it by now," Velma said glared at the big house before them.

"Rear rand ri rill ran't rand rem," Scooby shivered from the back seat.

"Right buddy, Still can't stand them," Shaggy agreed shivering as well.

"Oh come on guys," Fred said as he turned the van off. "What's are we solving anyways?"

"He claims he has a ghost in his house," Daphne smiled getting out of the van.

"Did he happen to say if it moans and clanks its chains?" Fred questioned her as he too got out of the car.

"Yeah how did you know about the ghost?" Daphne looked at him confused and Fred exchanged looks with Velma.

"Daphne, Fred talked to this guy earlier it was a prank call," Velma told her.

"Well apparently not if he called back," She told them opening the van's back doors. "Guys," she looked at the two cowaring in the back seat.

"Re raren't roing rin," Scooby told her.

"Come on guys, it's only a man in a suit anyways," Daphne said as she reached in and pulled them out.

"Daphne there is not ghost," Fred said as he walked towards her and helping her pulling the scaredy cats out.

"Let's just go see," Velma suggested. "At least we can do that."

"Rope," Scooby told her sitting on the ground with his arms crossed.

"I'm with him," Shaggy also sat on the ground with his arms crossed.

"How about Scooby snacks?" Daphne asked taking out two treats from her pocket.

"Okay," they both said as they ate their treat in one bite.

"AHHHHH," They all jumped as they heard a moan from in the house.

Daphne turned to Fred and smirked.

"Let's go crew," Fred said looking defeated as he stared up at the big house ready for a wild ride.

* * *

A/n: So this is my first Scooby-doo story, does everyone seem to be in right character and is my plot seem good? Review and tell me please.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Ghost**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scooby-doo characters or the orginal plot of the cartoon.

"Welcome to my manner," Robert the owner greeted the teens at the door.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity," Velma thanked him looking at him suspisiously. She was studing him for any clue she could find, but he was clean.

"Well please come in, and try not to be to loud Jacob will get mad," Robert ushered them inside.

As they entered they all noticed the huge grand staircase that they were on top of. It was a two sided stair case so they could go down the to the floor below from either the left of the right. Also if you wanted to stay on that same upper floor it didn't stop there. As they looked around they noticed the rooms were on the upper floor which was quite easily accessed from the main door. Scooby found interest in the railing it was decorated like some sort of dragon on parts of it.

There was art on all walls, mostly picutes of former owners. It was quite a house, Shaggy was only concerned in lunch.

"Are you hungry? I can have my chef cook up something for lunch," Robert offered after Shaggy's stomach had growled.

"That will be perfect," Fred said a little hungry himself.d

Robert lead them down the left side of the stairs and as they reached the bottom they could see the humongo dinning room on their left. There was no door so they just walked in and seated themselves at the large table.

"One second and I will see what is on today's menu," Robert told them walking into the kitchen.

"Look at that fire place," Daphne said looking at the huge 5ft tall artesy mantle and decorative framing. Plus the fire was enormous and would be a good place to make smores. Mmmm.

"We have any kind of meat sub you would like, plus vegatable soup," Robert annouced walking back in and sitting at the table with the crew. "Florence will be out in a second to get your orders."

They waited only 20 seconds before Florence and very squirrely looking woman entered. She had wirey red hair and a mousey looking face. As soon as she entered they heard it. The clanking chains of Jacob Marrely. He seemed to float into the Dinning room with much grace.

"Do you see these chains? From my mistakes and cruelity I made these awful chains that I now wear," He moaned before turning and leaving the room.

Scooby and Shaggy had jumped on top of Fred and looked white, for they had just seen a ghost. As soon as the ghost left, Fred threw the two off of him.

"I'm so sorry to scare you," Robert apologized to the kids but mostly to Shaggy and Scooby. All of a sudden his eyes turned dark as he looked at Scooby-Doo, and the smile that spread across his face was mischievious. Things were running through his mind, his plan, his perfect plan. He wanted to put it to work right then and there but he knew he had to wait, and wait, until the right time.

"Are you okay, Mr. Uhm...," Velma began realizing that she didn't know the man's name.

"Mr. Humbley, Robert Humbley is the name," He told them coming out of his hypnotizing trace and wondering why he had never mentioned his name before. 'I guess the Author forgot,' he thought mentally crusing the girl sitting in her computer class writing this story.

"I know a Humbley, his name is Gary Humbley he is in my Chemistry class," Fred said exstatically.

"Hm...I have no relatives so he isn't related to me," Robert mentioned as if it actually mattered, though no one listened. Everyone was giving Florence what they wanted on their sandwhiches.

"Give me everything," Shaggy told her as she came to him.

"Right sir," she mumbled writing it down on her little scratch paper pad. "And what for the dog sir?"

"Rame," Scooby told her not wanting to get dog food.

"What did he say sir?" Florence wasn't used to listening to a talking dog. She had heard of them, but didn't know how they would sound.

"He wants a sandwhich with everything," Shaggy told her as she gave him a quick squint before writing it down. She then turned after taking everyones order and walked back into the kitchen to give the chef the order.

"I hope the ghost will not distrub us while we eat," Robert assured just as the ghost slid back in. "I'm so sorry," he appologized again before Jacob began to talk.

"You all will have these chains if you are selfish in life like I was," he moaned and then floated back out of the room.

"This is so embarrasing," Robert told them, he then realized no one was saying anything. He looked around the table to see every single one of them frozen on the spot. Robert cocked his eyebrow wondering if the ghost actually scared them that much. Then he tought, 'What if what he said got to them? Could they actually have problems in their life that they could build chains with?'

When this thought crossed his mind and he dewlt on it a little the food finally arrived. At the sight of the food all the teens suddenly became unfrozen and back from their deep thoughts. It was like magic Robert observed. The rest of the time they sat in silence as they enjoyed their lunches.

* * *

A/n: So I see that people are reading this story, but I'm not getting any reviews. So I thought hey maybe no one reviews anymore so I look at all the other Scooby-doo stories and most of them have a lot of reviews so that made me feel bad that I can write but not good enough to get more than one review. Oh well, review if you want though u probably wont. 


End file.
